soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Theodore
"The Fremd Brain of Desserts with a gluttonous behavior. He resides within a Cancelli that will endlessly satisfy his craving sweet-tooth with any dessert that comes to his mind. Waiting patiently in a doll that he resides in, he will devour anything that enters his sense of smell, regardless of what it is, all with a big and happy smile on his face. One could distract this Fremd Brain for some time with a delicious pot of honey." - Description Theodore is a Fremd Brain that appears in ''Fremd Breakers''. Known as the Fremd Brain of Desserts with a gluttonous behavior, he resides in his Cancelli, Theodore Sweets, which is located in Chinou University. At the beginning of the game, he was the one that brutally killed Hisoka Fujimoto and his V.A.P.P., Taka, before meeting his eventual demise at the hands of the Fremd Breakers. He's later revived after a surviving portion of him went through a mutation and regains his memories as Keiichi Fujimoto, Fuuka's long lost brother. He later becomes a member of the Fremd Breakers and acts as a "mascot" for the group. He, along with many other characters from the original Fremd Breakers, makes another appearance in the crossover game, Soul Kingdom: Fremd Breakers. Appearance Personality When first encountered at the beginning of the game, Theodore is initially seen as a very harmless and lifeless Fremd Brain, at least while he was in his teddy bear disguise. When the disguise is destroyed and Theodore's true body is revealed, he's immediately discovered to be extremely blood-thirsty and gruesome, killing and then devouring his victims afterwards all with a happy and cheery smile on his face. According to his ID, he has a huge sweet-tooth and is very gluttonous, eating virtually anything edible that enters his scent of smell. Upon being revived after his initial defeat, Theodore gains a much more naive and playful behavior to him, essentially becoming much more child-like and a lot less ravenous than he originally was. He now likes to refer to himself in third-person and mostly remains in his teddy bear disguise, but there are times we he chooses to reveal his true body, with the reason for doing so almost always being whenever he smells something sweet nearby. History Relationships Fuuka Fujimoto/"Dorothy" In their first encounter, Theodore is indifferent to Fuuka and willing to harm her. He acts just as hostile towards her as anyone else who enters his Cancelli. In their second encounter, Theodore's human conscience of Keiichi makes him remember his sister and how he killed their father in her presence. Theodore shows shame and horror for what he's done and can only say he's sorry to Fuuka before being destroyed by Ryota. Ayaka Kimura/"Amazon" Hisoka Fujimoto/"Hawk" Quotes Abilities Stats Strategy Gallery Trivia * Theodore is based off of Charlotte/Bebe, a Witch that appeared in the anime Puella Magi Madoka Magica. ** Eerily, Theodore's manner of killing Hisoka and Taka is identical to the manner in which Charlotte had used to kill Mami Tomoe, both killing their respective targets by decapitating them and then devouring their bodies afterwards. * His name comes from the 26th president of the United States of America, Theodore Roosevelt, whose name was the inspiration for the name of the teddy bear after Roosevelt had spared a bear cub during a hunting trip, referencing Theodore's bear-like appearance and teddy bear disguise. Category:Fremd Breakers Category:Fremd Breakers Characters Category:Fremd Breakers Members Category:Fremd Breakers Bosses Category:Fremd Brains